


Fox Magic

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [93]
Category: Jrock, Royz, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Kitsune Tokai Junji, Multi, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements, Water Dragon Kujo Takemasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: As far as Junji was concerned, he really was living his best possible life. Sometimes all you needed was just a little bit of not the usual.





	Fox Magic

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: early spring 2019  
> I could probably research out a more specific time stamp, but this is awfully short to be bothered, so there you are :p

Junji rolled his shoulders and took another deep breath. He loved his job more than anything, he didn't want to think about what he would do if – when – Kiryu ever ended. But there were also moments when it physically hurt.

“Okay, that's it, I'm calling it,” Takemasa said abruptly, startling even him. “Thanks for all your hard work today, everyone! Back here bright and early tomorrow, okay?”

“Take-kun....”

Their staff replied with the usual tired chorus, the assistant audio tech already starting to disconnect cables. Not that Junji necessarily objected to an early night, but ... the work wasn't finished. Dropping his sticks into the bag of them on his drum kit, he made his way into the booth where Takemasa was listening to ... something.

“Take-kun,” he said, lightly shaking the man's shoulder. A beat and the guitarist pulled off the headphones.

“Yeah?”

“Not to sound ungrateful, but it's only two more songs. I can do it,” he said, frowning at the man.

“Oh yeah?”

Faster than Junji could have expected, Takemasa grabbed his wrist and twisted. The pain that shot up his arm was blinding and yet when his vision cleared, the green-haired guitarist was only lightly holding his wrist.

“You think I can't tell when you're hiding things from me?” his friend asked, hurt briefly flickering across his face. “It's hard enough already, you don't have to push yourself so much.”

“It's not –,” he started, cutting himself off when he saw the hard frown on the dragon hybrid's face, the way gold briefly flickered through his eyes. Right, lying wasn't going to work, better to try something else.

“But the schedule,” Junji said with a little sigh.

“I built in a couple extra days, just in case,” Takemasa replied with a little shake of his head. “Go home, take care of yourself. Or do I have to call Hachi and Yan?”

“That's playing dirty,” Junji mock-groused, freeing his wrist to rub it lightly, his fingers still tingling a little.

“I had a good teacher,” Takemasa replied with another short laugh. “Seriously, relax. Do whatever it is you need to do to mend that. If we need to swap days, we can start guitar recording tomorrow and finish drums on Monday, it's no problem.”

“All right, all right. Tyrant,” he muttered with faked irritated.

“Had a good teacher for that, too,” the dragon replied, grinning. Junji laughed and rolled his eyes, then went back to gather his things. He didn't know what he was going to do about dinner, but maybe he could pick up something on his way home? That was probably the best option. Something quick and easy, since he didn't really feel like cooking. Maybe even a bit extra so he could continue not cooking tomorrow, too? The more he thought about it, the better the plan sounded.

~*~*~

Junji had only gotten as far as unwinding his scarf when someone knocked at his door. He stood there just blinking at it a second, unprepared to open it and find Koudai and Tomoya standing there. With what looked rather like several bags of groceries.

“Hey,” Koudai said, leaning forward to brush a quick kiss to Junji's cheek. “Kujou-senpai said you weren't feeling well?”

“... so you brought ... groceries?” he asked, tilting his head to one side with a little frown.

“Yan wanted to cook for you,” Koudai said, grinning, though his expression faltered a little when he noticed the take-out bag. “Ah. Guess we should have called ahead.”

Junji looked down at the bag waiting for him on the step up until his apartment, then shook his head.

“If Yan wants to cook, I would never stop him,” he said, shrugging out of his coat. “Seriously, stop making that face, baby. You know I'm nothing if not flexible.”

“Maybe you need to demonstrate that for him again?” Tomoya teased, squeezing past them with his armfuls of groceries. “Tama-senpai was a little light on the details, what's up?”

“Wrist injury,” Junji said, trailing after the younger drummer with his take-out bag, which he proceeded to put straight into the fridge. “Tendinitis is flaring up again.”

“I though foxes had special healing abilities,” Tomoya said, throwing a frown over his shoulder.

“We do!” Junji replied, letting himself be shooed out of his own kitchen. “I'll be fine by morning, I'm sure, Negi didn't have to call you guys.”

“Considering you clearly weren't going to do it yourself,” Koudai scolded, frowning at him as well.

“It's really not that big a deal,” he said, shaking his head. “I'll be fine by morning.”

“Yan?”

“Yeah, I've got this, you do your thing, babe,” the younger drummer said with a playfully exaggerated wink.

Before Junji could even ask what that meant, Koudai turned and pulled him into a sweet, loving kiss. Junji groaned and for a second he forgot about anything else, pulling the younger man closer as he deepened their kiss.

“Come on,” the bassist murmured against his lips. “Show me how flexible you are.”

“Hachi....”

“No?” his boyfriend asked with such an innocent expression, for a second Junji was almost fooled. And then Koudai started giggling and pulling him over to the couch, pushing him down and then cuddling up to him. Shaking his head again, Junji brushed a kiss into bleached hair as he tucked his arms around the younger man.

“How did I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself the same question every day,” Koudai said with a little chuckle. “Even if you _are_ too stubborn for your own good sometimes. I thought that was an ox trait, not a _fox_ trait!”

“Thank you for putting up with me, even when I'm being a stubborn jerk.”

“Maa, that's what love is, ne?” Koudai said, shrugging again. “We're staying, by the way. All weekend, in fact.”

“Kou....”

“Nope. Yan and I already decided, you're stuck with us,” Koudai insisted, scowling up at him and poking him in the chest. “Leader-sama's orders. All weekend.”

“... since when does Tama order you around?”

“MY leader-sama orders!” Koudai clarified, swatting him playfully this time. 

“All right, all right,” Junji relented, chuckling and brushing a kiss to Koudai's forehead. “You win. All weekend. I won't even make you tie me to the bed to keep me from working.”

“TOKAI JUNJI!”

Junji couldn't help laughing, lightly ducking away from the other man's swat. He really was the luckiest fox of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the ox/fox word play works better in English than it does in Japanese (ushi/kitsune), but Hachi insisted, so there we are.


End file.
